1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method for recognizing a human body, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for precisely recognizing a human body by hybridizing learning-based human body recognition and modeling-based human body recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, learning-based human body recognition and modeling-based human body recognition have been used in order to recognize a human body. The learning-based human body recognition is a method of detecting a characteristic of each part of the human body from a plurality of images, and recognizing the human body from a result obtained by learning up to several million images after a database including the detected characteristic of each part of the human body is constructed. The learning-based human body recognition generally has high precision for the recognition of the human body. On the other hand, the modeling-based human body recognition is a method of recognizing the human body based on a characteristic of the human body, such as a length, a volume, and the like of each part of the human body, by analyzing the body of a human being. The modeling-based human body recognition has an advantage of having a high speed in the recognition of the human body.
Conventionally, the body of the human being has been recognized by using one of the learning-based human body recognition or the modeling-based human body recognition, as described above.
However, the learning-based human body recognition has a disadvantage in requiring a data storage unit for storing data obtained through learning, analysis of a large amount of data, and a significant amount of calculation for the analysis.
Further, in the modeling-based human body recognition, there is a problem in that precision for the recognition of the human body is lower than that of the learning-based human body recognition.